Wrong Kind of Love
by SkyyRyder
Summary: ONE SHOT x Reid's summer love... with a twist. ReidxOC, slight mention of ReidSarah.


**So this came out of nowhere, I was talking to a friend of mine who this actually happened to... and I just thought of Reid. So it's taken me like a month to find the right way to write it. And I'm not even thrilled with it... but I want to keep you all amused while I try and find something to add to It's Not Over and Damaged.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wrong Kind of Love**

_By: Skyy Ryder_

Most people look at me and all they see is the blonde, bad boy of Spencer Academy. A womanizing playboy. A Son of Ipswich. They don't see past the fingerless gloves, and layered hoodies; they don't see who I really am.

They all talk, saying I use girls to get what I want. Though I can't argue with that, the girls are all willing participants. But the summer before our senior year at Spencer I wanted to break away. I wanted to 'find myself'.

I didn't always want to be known as just the player, or just a Son of Ipswich.

During the summer, ever since the three of us received our powers we worked as counselors at Camp Iwanahee. The four of us, Tyler, Caleb, Pogue and me, we wanted to help out other kids just like we were helped.

The summer of our thirteenth birthdays we had found each other and became inseparable ever since.

This summer though, I had decided to do something different, I enrolled myself in to a different sort of camp. I wanted to explore one of my hidden talents. _Photography_. It had always interested me, I was always taking pictures. There wasn't a picture of me since I was little where you couldn't see me with a camera in hand.

I kept this little secret to myself though; I suppose I really didn't want to deteriorate my 'bad' boy image. I told my brothers that my parents were forcing me to go to this other camp. But, in all actuality I had begged for them to let me go.

Tyler was pretty bummed; he had always been the one Son that I was closest to. He was my best friend and we did everything together. He was worried about having to deal with Caleb and Pogue on his own, something he wasn't generally use to. I informed the brunette boy that I would only be a phone call or letter away, and I suppose that eased his worries a bit.

It had turned out to be the summer that really changed my life, for the good and for the bad.

Lazily shutting the door to my red Corvette I fumbled with my keys popping the trunk. The camp didn't look like it did in the pictures on the internet really, which worried me a bit. Pulling out my duffle bag I slammed the trunk down slipping my sunglasses to the top of my head.

It was ungodly hot here, sure Ipswich got hot during the summer, but this… this was ridiculous. I felt as if my skin was going to melt right off of my skeleton at any moment.

Charlotte, North Carolina.

It was a breath taking drive all the way from Ipswich, but really did it have to be this hot?

My blue eyes settled on a pair of girls walking from what appeared to be bunk housing to my left towards a large lake, their toned bodies clad in skimpy bikinis. I stopped walking, my head jerking in their general direction; Ok… maybe I was wrong about this heat thing.

I bit my bottom lip raising an eyebrow suggestively as the two girls acknowledged me, giving me a once over and giggling softly to one another. I could really, really enjoy this.

I walked towards the main cabin and knocked on the door looking around for someone who seemed to be in charge. My gaze settled on a man who looked to be in his mid twenties with a pair of rather short shorts and a too-tight t-shirt on.

"You must be Reid Garwin," He stated sticking his hand out to me. I raised an eyebrow in question and simply nodded. "We usually don't get too many new faces around here, usually just regulars…" He answered my unasked question. "I'll be your Camp Counselor of sorts," He started. "Dean Redcroft…"

"So, where will I be staying?" I asked casually looking around the large office.

"We have individual rooms for our older students, we believe in your privacy," Dean started as he led me outside in to the sweltering heat of summer. "If you'll come with me I'll point you in the right direction,"

I lifted my chin up in acknowledgement as the man pointed out several of the larger buildings; I stopped when he mentioned the study hall. I stopped walking and looked over in its general direction, if I had known I actually had to do some kind of school work I wouldn't have begged my parents to let me come.

"We just call it the study hall," Dean stated, again answering my unasked question. "It's just kind of the hang out where most of the kids relax and hang out…" He shrugged. "It's equipped with a library, pool tables, arcade games and foosball tables… anything to fuel the young creative minds…"

This guy seemed a bit too _flamboyant_ to me. I shook my thoughts and continued to follow him; he stopped making me almost run in to the back of him. I glanced around wondering why the man had stopped looking up I noticed a large pool off to the left.

"I figured that you could appreciate the pool, you look like a swimmer." He mused looking me up and down.

_Ok this is just plain freaky, is this guy physic or something?_

"And no, I'm not physic, I just know how to read people," He stated before he started walking again.

_Weird._ I thought before he stopped in front of a large colony looking house. It reminded me of something you would see in one of those teen movies, like a frat house. I looked around and he pulled me inside.

"You'll be staying here with Keegan, Drake, and Greg." Dean stated going up the stairs, I followed suit. "They're pretty good boys, Keegan paints…" He pointed to a room that coincidentally had paint splatters all over it. "Drake plays the guitar, acoustic thankfully…" He pointed to another room. "Greg is a bit of a drifter, he can't really figure out what his calling is…" He stated pointing to the last room door that was closed. "And this is your room…" He pointed to a door that was wide open showing a lack of interior decorating.

"Thanks," I mused looking around and putting my duffel on the bed.

"There's a dark room near the girl's house," He motioned towards the East. "And there is a computer lab that has about twenty computers, all equipped with the most recent updated photography software…" He explained. "If you need anything, you know where to find me…"

With that the flamboyant counselor was gone. I shut the door behind him and looked around the room; it was about the size of my dorm room back at Spencer, except now I don't have to share it with my pig of a roommate and best friend.

I was glad that I didn't have to share a room with anyone; I was starting to ache for my own personal space. Not that I didn't love Tyler, he was my best friend after all. But you can only stand a person for so long without going stir crazy, and I'm sure Tyler felt the same way.

I would be spending about two months here, the entire month of July and the better part of August before school started. I had to make it back before the biggest parties of the year were over, the Party at the Dells right before school started, and of course our wild adventures at Nicky's the Sunday before school.

I began unpacking my things; I was just about done when there was a loud knock on my door. I put down the pile of jeans that I had in my hand and opened the door to come face to face with three good looking guys about my age.

"Hey, you must be Reid…" The tallest of the three stated giving me a slight head nod.

"I must be," I replied sarcastically, boy these people really were smart, weren't they?

The boy laughed and shook his head, "I'm Keegan." He introduced. "This is Greg," He pointed to a boy that had paint all over his jumpsuit he was wearing. "And this is Drake," The dark haired boy with a guitar strap over his shoulder gave me a silent nod.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Reid…" I introduced myself being a bit more polite than usual. If I was at home I'd probably tell them to fuck off. But this is a new place, new faces… and hopefully a new Reid Garwin.

"So what's your poison?" Greg asked.

My eyebrow lifted up in confusion and Drake stifled his laughter, "What's your area of expertise?" He asked.

"I wouldn't call it an expertise, but Photography…" I shrugged nodding to the camera that was placed on my bed.

"Ah, nice…" Keegan nodded his head.

These boys were a bit odd, but their closeness reminded me of my brothers and I instinctively felt bad about not telling them where I was really going, or why I had gone. I gave the boys a small smile before they departed back to their rooms.

I decided to finish unpacking later; I grabbed my 35mm and headed outside. I hadn't really had a chance to do much picture taking over the first part of my summer, I was too busy doing my usual partying with Tyler, both glad that we would be graduating in the year to come.

I found myself the first couple of days staying to myself, really not wanting to break their normal flow, everyone seemed to know everyone there, and if I had never felt like an outcast before… I did now.

That was until one night when I decided to go to the 'study hall'. I was sitting on a couch watching a game of pool that was going on, there were a bunch of the 'Art Chicks' as the guys called them playing a round, and I must admit it was quite amusing.

My gaze diverted from the group of good looking girls to the front doors. They swung open with a certain something, I couldn't be broken from the trance I was in, and the girl that had just emerged through the doors was simply beautiful.

She had dark curly brown hair that grazed her bare shoulders, cutting green eyes that were sharp and vibrant, and her aurora, it screamed for attention. I positioned myself on the couch and watched as she walked in, she had paint splatters on her loose fitting jeans, and on her light blue tube top that was covering part of her tanned stomach.

The girl didn't walk, she glided over to me looking down at the couch and then at me, her lips moving, but I wasn't able to hear what she was saying, I was in my own world. Taking in the beauty that was there, no make up was on her face, nothing artificial it was all real.

"I'm sorry, what?" I shook my head clearing my thoughts.

She let out an enchanting laugh and smiled, "I asked if this seat was taken," She pointed to the empty sofa.

"No, not at all…" I stated giving her my best smile.

She took a seat, folding her legs under her as she looked around the room, the pool table cleared and I felt my stomach flutter. Was I getting nervous around a girl? That wasn't possible was it? Reid Garwin never got nervous around a girl that was Tyler's job.

"Do you play?" I grew a pair of my own, leaning over to the beautiful girl.

She looked at me and then followed my gaze to the pool table, a small smile creeping on her face, "I've played… but I'm not very good…" She answered.

"Come on," I nodded pulling my tall frame off of the couch and towards the pool table. I didn't look back knowing that she had gotten off the couch and followed me. I grabbed a pool stick and the chalk and grinding it slowly looking over at her. "My names Reid, by the way…" I introduced myself, watching her pick out a cue.

"I know," She stated tossing me a smirk.

"Oh really?" I asked my eyebrow rising up in a questioning manner.

"Word gets around," She grinned as she watched me rack up the balls.

"So do I get to know my opponents name?" I asked her as she lined up the white cue ball.

She hit the ball, breaking the triangle perfectly sinking in two stripes, she glanced up at me and grinned, "If you can beat me," She answered.

A challenge? My interest was peaked. The game was fierce, but by the end of the game I grazed the little black eight ball in to the right corner pocket, sealing my victory. I leaned against the pool stick coolly, and gave her my best sexy smirk.

"You're better than I expected," I stated watching her bite her bottom lip. Did she know how sexy that was?

"So maybe I fibbed about being good…." She shrugged her shoulders putting her cue up.

"So do I get a name to go with the beautiful face?" I asked suavely putting my own stick up.

"Rohan," She grinned at me.

"Rohan, that's a beautiful name," I mused looking her up and down.

She laughed slightly and looked up at me, "So where are you from Blondie?" She asked, leading me back over to the couch.

"Massachusetts..." I shrugged it off, not bothering to give her the name of the city. How many people outside of Ipswich, know about Ipswich? Not many.

"Wow, long way from home?" She asked with a small laugh, I could hear the hint of a southern drawl in her voice.

I simply nodded my head, "How about you?"

"South Carolina," She grinned. "But, I was born a Yankee, raised a Southerner…" She flashed me those perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth.

"Nice, so I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark and say that painting is your area?" I asked referring to the paint splatter on her jeans.

"You would be stabbing correctly," She smirked nodding her head. "Music?" She asked surveying me shortly. Her eyes rested down on the black finger-less gloves on my hands.

"Very musically declined…" I laughed. "That would be my best friend Tyler actually," I grinned. Tyler was a hell raiser on a bass guitar.

"Don't tell me…" She lifted her index finger to her pleasantly plump lips and gave me a thoughtful look. "Ah, photography…" She pointed out.

_What is with southerners?_ I had to ask myself, are they all physic?

"We just know how to read people," Rohan announced taking me out of my daze.

I gave her my trademark smirk and she grinned, a flush rising on her cheeks. She was too good looking for words. Hot, Sexy, Cute… none of them described her right. She was definitely sexy, but in a cute way… and she was very hot.

We talked for hours that night, just sitting there getting to know each other. We had a lot in common. We had the same taste in music, the same taste in the arts, she was a painter, but her second line of work was photography.

She had three best friends – I had three best friends. Every thing she said I could counter with something just as interesting to say. There was definitely not a dull moment that night.

"I'd like to photograph you," I stated as I walked her to her room.

"Me?" She asked calmly.

"Yes you…" I grinned.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're beautiful…" I replied brushing some of her long hair out of her face.

"Ok," She answered me, she looked away and she looked completely breathtaking the moon shining down on her hair and dancing in those green eyes. I grinned as she blushed again.

"Meet me tomorrow, around noon?" I questioned her.

"Sure," She nodded her head before disappearing in to the house.

I called Tyler right away when I got back to my room, I droned on about how bored I was, but then I told him abut the amazing girl I had met. Tyler laughed at me. Baby boy just laughed, saying that no matter what I did I was always looking for my new conquest.

I didn't fall asleep that night until nearly four in the morning, but by the time I woke up… it was well worth it.

I rolled out of bed hearing the light strumming of a guitar. I smiled to myself checking the time; it was about 11 o'clock… I think that's the latest I've slept in awhile.

Rolling out of bed I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the showers. I walked by Greg's room and smirked hearing him wailing on his guitar, he was pretty good on that thing… I could definitely see him and Tyler getting alone nicely.

I got in to the shower and stripped off my clothes, I hoped in to the shower just as it was getting warm and hurriedly finished up so I could meet with Rohan. She was all I could think about, and she was all I dreamt about last night. She was amazing.

I got out of the shower and donned a towel around my thin waist; I glanced down and curled my nose up in disgust. I was getting a bit pudgy there… I poked myself in the gut and groaned.

Looks like I will be hitting the gym, perhaps just the pool for the rest of the summer, I couldn't go around Spencer Academy in just my little blue swimsuit and not have definition, could I?

No way.

I walked in to my room and changed, not bothering to do anything with my hair except rake my fingers through it several times. I picked up the camera and headed towards Rohan's room.

She was just coming from the house and she looked absolutely incredible. She wore a white sundress that had a black belt clenching around her tiny waist, her hair was down and falling beautifully around her shoulders, and she donned a pair of patent leather black ballet slippers.

"Wow," was all I could muster up.

"Thank you," She grinned twirling around the flowing white dress following her lead.

"I've got the perfect place…" I smiled nodding my head towards the guys' house.

"I don't know about that hot shot…" She laughed.

"No, c'mon… there's this small creek back behind the house, you'll love it…"

She followed my lead and I couldn't believe how well the scenery went with the outfit she had chosen. They were the perfect contrasts. I snapped probably two rolls of film for her and she stole the camera snapping a picture of the two of us randomly.

I laughed and grabbed the camera back from her, "Do you want to go develop these with me?" I asked her extending my hand.

She was quite for a moment and then looked back up at me, "Sure…" She grabbed my hand and I helped her off of the grass.

We walked to the dark room and I showed her how to mix the chemicals for the developing. She had fun washing the film; I think that was her favorite part. I know it was mine; I got to be alone with her in a small space in the complete dark.

I stood behind her the first time, she had gotten the film out of its container and now we were feeding it in to the washer. My long fingers guided her through the process; she was flush against my body as we rolled the film and closed the lid.

I showed her a quick easy way of washing it; giving a few flicks of the wrist we put the film down in its dark compartment and stepped out of the room for the next few minutes. I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms over my chest.

I could feel myself becoming slightly happier than I had expected. I adjusted myself glancing over at the beautiful woman and she grinned at me. Her teeth were perfectly white and completely straight… I inspected her carefully.

Was there anything wrong with this girl?

Shaking my head I couldn't find a flaw at all. She grabbed my attention as the timer ticked and we pulled the film out. I showed her how to dry the film and then from there transferring the image on to the paper.

I made the solution for the pictures and showed her how to get them developed, within seconds the first image began appearing, I grabbed the tongs and pulled the paper out putting it in the next solutions, letting the rest of the image come through.

"Wow," She smiled at me.

"It came out beautiful…" I told her with a small smile.

She didn't say much else until we developed the entire roll, it was the last roll and the very last picture was the picture of us. I smirked; I made two copies of this one, keeping one for myself and one to her.

"That was fun," She stated as we left the dark room, I had a huge stack of photos to go through tonight. "I really enjoyed it…" She stated.

It was dark out already, we had spent most of the day in the dark room having quite an interesting time. She invited me back to her room to hang out and see some of her work. I of course obliged.

I was literally stunned when I saw her work, it was exquisite. She had her own flair, but it was classic. Everything she painted looked like a master piece; yet again I was unable to find a flaw.

That night we sat on her floor amongst a bed of pillows, blankets and a corny comedy, just enjoying each others company. I found myself being drawn to her; she was simply elating to me.

I couldn't imagine what my summer would be like without her here. I would have probably never left my room and snapped pictures of some annoying kids, and then some of the most boring landscape around.

The movie's credits rolled and I leaned in to grab a handful of popcorn, just as she was going in as well. My hand caressed hers, I instinctively felt something in the pit of my stomach, and my blue eyes darted up meeting her green ones.

I leaned in closer, knowing that I was about to get what I wanted. Her lips brushed mine softly at first, my hands found their way in to her long hair, tugging lightly on the strands as I pulled her in closer.

She was the first to deepen the kiss, running her tongue along my bottom lip playfully; I opened my mouth letting her warm tongue tackle mine skillfully. I grinned against her lips, battling her tongue with my own.

I moved her from a sitting position to a lying position, letting my body trap hers underneath it. Things began to heat up as she pushed off my hoodie, hastily pulling off my white tank top as I fiddled with the buttons on her jeans.

She pulled away from me and pushed her palms against my bare chest, breathing heavily. God, did she have any idea how hot that was?

"Reid," She breathed. I gave her a questioning look, begging her to continue her assault on my mouth. "Reid, I have to tell you something," She sighed leaning up on her elbows.

"What?" I asked sitting back slightly not sure what to make of the situation.

"Reid, I'm…" She stuttered trying to find the words.

"You're?" I questioned my breathing finally returning to normal.

"Reid, I'm a lesbian…" She blurted out her green eyes never leaving mine.

"What?" I asked in shock.

Did the girl of my dreams just tell me that she was a lesbian? There was no way in hell that was possible. I glared down at her waiting for her to crack a smile, to let me know she was kidding. But the smile never came.

"I'm serious." She stated pushing away from me.

"Are you kidding," I scoffed.

"No Reid, I'm not kidding…" She stated shaking her head.

"How can this be?" I asked confused.

If there was one thing I knew, it was when a girl was interested in me. And let me tell you Rohan was interested in me from the start. And I was for sure interested in her.

"I have a girlfriend," She admitted. If she was kissing me like this, there was no way that she could be taken… or gay.

"So what's was this?" I asked her pointing between us.

"Don't get me wrong Reid, I really like you… and I care about you… but I thought you should know…" She stated glancing around at her room. Looking anywhere but at me.

"Wow…" I sighed. Perhaps I wasn't just being a chauvinistic pig, thinking only of myself… I found many other thoughts running through my mind at the same time. The one sticking out the most was; _I finally found a girl that I truly care about, and that I might actually be falling for. For real. Maybe for good._

Rohan was nervously biting her bottom lip. God that was sexy. Even after telling me she was a lesbian I couldn't stop my hormones, or maybe that was my brain telling me to go in for the kill again.

Whichever it was my lips plummeted on to hers again, not caring that she had just confessed that she was a lesbian to me. I didn't care.

Everything was fine between us for the next two and a half weeks; I spent every moment I had with her. I took pictures while she painted, or she painted me taking pictures.

No matter what we were doing, we did it together.

I didn't hide my feelings for her, like I would with any other girl. I didn't just want her for the sex, even though it was amazing and surprising all at the same time. I took her out to the creek again for another session of photos, but it slowly turned in to another one of our adventurous rendezvous.

Things that had never passed through my mind before were sinking in. After this summer, Rohan would be mine. We would be with each other after camp, in some way. I wasn't going to let her being a lesbian take that away from me.

I even thought about marriage briefly and how gorgeous our kids might possibly be.

We were completely inseparable at camp.

That was until her girlfriend, Gabriella, came to visit. Everything was completely different when she came. I met her once, it was brief and during a game of pool in the Study Hall against Keegan. He smacked me in the chest as soon as she walked in hand-in-hand with the girl.

No doubt about it, they were definitely two hot woman, Gabriella was Spanish, you could tell just by the flawless tan that captured her skin, her hair was cut short and she had very feminine features.

"Hey Roh…" I acknowledged her as they passed by.

"Oh, hey Reid…" She grinned at me. "This is my girlfriend, Gabriella." She pointed to the girl next to her. "Gab, this is my friend… Reid…" She introduced me as her friend. I wonder if Gabriella knew that I slept with her girlfriend.

I wonder if Gabriella knew it was me, Reid Garwin, keeping her satisfied the last three weeks here at camp. I tried to be as polite as I possibly could. My hormones were raging and I wanted Rohan to myself.

_Rohan was mine, goddamn it!_

"Nice to meet you," I muttered giving her a nod.

"You too," She stated before Rohan pulled her away.

I didn't see her again until the day after Gabriella left. I was a bit apprehensive about the entire thing. Did she really have feelings for me, or was she just using me because her girlfriend wasn't around. Who was I kidding, I knew how Rohan felt about me, and I knew damn well how I felt about her.

I don't think I had ever felt like this before. I was jealous of a girl; a girl that happened to be dating the girl that I fell for. Was that even possible? Could I have seriously fallen for a lesbian?

This is a sick, sick world.

I cursed walking towards the computer lab, it was probably a good one-hundred-and-six degrees outside and I was sweating my ass off. I needed to edit some photos, and scam on the internet.

Tyler had gotten back from camp last week and was emailing me constantly asking me when I'd be home. He was such a baby at times, though he was my best friend and I did miss him.

I didn't notice someone following me in to the lab until a pair of tiny arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around in their hold and saw her mop of hair, and her face crushed in to my sleeveless black shirt.

"Roh," I stated softly not really sure what this was about.

"I'm sorry Reid…" She whispered looking up at me with a very sad look on her face.

Oh god, please don't cry. I can't handle crying. I am not good around emotional girls, oh lord no. That was definitely Tyler's forte.

"What's up?" I asked her pulling her away from me as I set my things down on the table.

"I know I haven't really acknowledged you this past weekend while Gabi was here but I didn't tell her about us…" She exclaimed.

_Like I didn't know_. I rolled my eyes and looked over at her.

"I figured that…" I stated shaking my head.

"I didn't know how to tell her…" She sucked in a deep breath looking up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"It's ok… chill…" I whispered.

Did I mention on top of being a witch, I'm a great liar as well?

"It's not ok Reid; I can see it in your face…" She pointed out giving me that evil look she tries to muster up when she acts like she's mad at me.

Ok, so maybe I'm really a terrible liar.

"No, I understand after this week I'll be back to Ipswich and you'll be going back to… Gabriella…" I muttered her name at the end.

"I really care about you Reid," She stated grabbing my gloved hand in hers.

"I know," I nodded my head. "And I care about you too…" I responded.

After that day we spent the rest of the week together, paying final visits to some of our favorite spots; the creek behind the boy's house and the dark room which had been identified as 'our' spot. She taught me how to paint and I taught her all about photography.

I never felt this way about a girl before, this summer had opened my eyes to a brand new experience. I wanted to change my 'player' ways and maybe I'd be able to find a girl that could make me feel this way again. I knew I would never see Rohan again, I wouldn't be able to touch her soft skin, or kiss those plump lips again. She loved her girlfriend and would return to her. Still, I knew she loved me.

I saw it in her eyes as I drove away, back to Ipswich. I stared at her in my rearview mirror, having a hard time keeping the car on the road as I lost sight of her. I had experience the best and the worst of things this summer.

Love, something I never thought I would ever feel. And heartbreak, another emotion that I never knew I was capable of. But maybe this was the start of something new. Perhaps I could take this knew freedom and explore it for the new semester of school.

I arrived home late at night, it was Saturday and there was a bonfire and party going on at the Dells, as there was every weekend before school started. I glanced down at my watch and sighed, I was late.

I told Tyler I'd be there by 10 and it was already getting later. It took me nearly two hours to leave camp, because I didn't want to leave Rohan behind, I couldn't. Letting out a sigh my eyes flashed black and I was walking up behind my three best friends.

"'Sup fellas?" I asked coolly not breaking from my normal 'bad' boy attitude.

"Where were you?" Tyler turned to me with a smirk on his face. "I stopped by to give you a lift…"

"Had things to do." I shrugged my shoulders weaving through the three boys, eluding their stares as I glanced down at the party below us. "How's the party?"

"Don't know. Just got here." Pogue stated giving me a small grin.

"Well, hell boys." I grinned letting my eyes fall black. "Let's drop in."

With that I jumped off the cliff. I could hear Tyler say something after me, and before long he was joining me on the sand dunes below. Caleb called his name, and seconds later Pogue joined us, reluctantly followed by our fearless leader, Caleb.

The four of us walked towards the party, walking four-wide as we always did. We approached the bonfire where Pogue's girlfriend Kate stood with a very beautiful blonde. She had a gleaming smile and bright blue eyes.

She was gorgeous.

Kate did her normal pout and "You're late…" to Pogue and he mumbled something about a family thing and noticed Sarah.

"Who's this?" He asked, changing the subject with ease, way to go Parry. I smirked directing my glance back at the new girl.

"This is my new roommate Sarah; she just transferred from Boston…" Kate introduced.

"Hi," Sarah blushed slightly with an awkward wave. I felt a small tingly in the pit of my stomach.

I could barely keep my attention span on Kate long enough to hear what she was saying, until she said my name.

"Garwin," I stated with a small smile, reaching over Caleb's shoulder to get to the girl. "Reid Garwin…" I let my trademark smirk slide on to my face taking in her short skirt and midriff baring top. "Good evening," I let it slip out and she smiled at me.

"Good evening…" She laughed back.

"You know, my grandmother's name is Sarah…." I blurted out. Seriously, my grandmother's name is Sarah. "You kind of remind me of her," I began to say, what the hell am I doing, she just gave me the oddest look. Good job Garwin.

"Caleb Danvers," Caleb interrupted me. "And you don't remind me of my grandmother, in any way…" He quipped smartly.

_Asshole_.

She couldn't keep her eyes off Caleb, and that irked me. Pursing my lips together I was about to interrupt him until Kira Snider strutted over to him, I let a small devilish smile place itself on my lips as she tried to hit on the leader of the Covenant.

Then she made a snide remark to Sarah, and Caleb shook his head at her, telling her to 'give it a rest' she scoffed at him until her boyfriend, Aaron Abbott, the Covenant's nemesis, appeared. Getting in to my 'brother's' face. That wasn't ok.

"You posers make me want to puke…" Aaron's best friend and lackey, Ryan Bael stated with a cocky grin on his face.

"Is that so?" I asked lunging forward.

Caleb put his arm out and looked at me, "Hey, hey just let it go…" Caleb stated.

I glared at Ryan and Aaron. Caleb and Aaron had a bit of a tiff, and just as things were starting to go down, a mysterious kid jumped between Danvers and Abbott. He glanced at Kira and told her she was being a bitch. _Ha_… the look on her face was priceless.

A smirk played on my face as I let my eyes flash quickly, Ryan gagged and threw up all over the back of Aaron's lettermen jacket. I laughed as did the rest of the crew and then Harley came over the speakers saying that cops were headed this way.

_Great_.

We all took off towards Tyler's Hummer. I lagged behind them seeing Sarah and Caleb interacting. Great, I lost her before I even got a chance to get her. That wasn't cool. I saw their little exchange, she couldn't stop smiling at him.

The new kid, Chase, he made a comment about Ryan's puking coming at an 'opportune' time. I laughed and clapped a hand on Tyler's back.

"Didn't it though?" I asked smartly.

We piled in to Tyler's baby, his brand new H2 Hummer. He really needed to get a girl. I glanced over at Sarah who tossed Caleb a goodnight and a smile. God I hate him sometimes.

"Dude, Sarah is in to you man…" Pogue nudged his shoulder in to Caleb's, that fucker just smiled.

"Bull shit," I stated rolling my eyes.

"Don't be jealous, Reid…" Pogue snipped, Tyler laughed.

The four of us noticed Sarah standing up from her car and looking over at us. Tyler rolled down his window.

"My car won't start!" She yelled to us.

"Hop in with us," Tyler grinned. Way to go baby boy… I smiled.

"I can't just leave it here…" She stated giving us a small pout.

"I can fix it for you…" I stated leaning back to look behind Tyler. Everyone in the car looked at me. "It's not over yet, boys…"

I climbed out of the truck and walked over to the old car. Lifting the hood I glanced around pretending to fidget with a few things, letting my eyes go black I used my power to fix the car. I slammed the hood down and smiled at her.

"Try it again…" I told her.

The blonde girl gave me a skeptical look and cranked the car. It started with out a hesitation. I grinned, she jumped out of the car and smiled at me.

"Thank you!" She grinned as I gave her a small wink before disappearing back in to the Hummer.

Score; Reid-1... Caleb-0.

Maybe things were looking up for me back home after all.

* * *

Blah, so let me know what you think. Or don't... doesn't really matter... but I'll give you a (virtual) cookie if you do. ;)


End file.
